paradoxcomicsstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox Comics Stories Wiki
WELCOME TO PARADOX COMIC STORIES WIKI! Hello! Welcome to Paradox Comics Stories Wiki! This is an official wiki for Paradox's well made comics and other fellow users. Feel free to build your own! This wiki has currently have pages, active users, files, and total contributions. If you wish to publish your own comic book, then enter the title of your page down in this box, and begin writing! type=create width=50 bgcolor=#4D4D53 placeholder=Enter comic title here buttonlabel=Publish your comic book! break=no If you are having any sort of trouble, then feel free to contact the admins for any sort of assistance. We also have a sister wiki which we will link to: Click here to view now! F.A.Q: # About # Rules How to get started? We have basic rules here: To normal users: #You are free to create your own comic as long as it is not inappropriate. Inappropriate comics will be deleted and will receive a message from an admin on why your comic was deleted. #Respect moderators, admins and especially, the bureaucrats. #Keep this wiki safe, NSFW roleplays are not allowed. #Make friends, attempting to offend another user will be automatically blocked. #If you are blocked, accept your block, begging will be likely extended the block rather than removing it. #Vandalism is not tolerated and will receive a warning, another particular misbehaviour will result in a block. #The Chat Server is only used for discussing about comics, not for getting BFs and GFs. #Do not reply to threads that have been 4 months old. This is called "necrobumping". Necroposting will receive a warning. #If a community or a user attempts to start a war, report the community and the user, if you are an administrator, you can block the warmonger. #The user's name must be appropriate all the time. Inappropriate username will be permabanned. The username is only unwelcome not the contributor. #Do not create a duplicate wiki, the wiki creator of the imposter wiki will be permabanned and imposter wiki will be reported to FANDOM. #Do not add useless categories and false categories, your edits will be reverted. #Badgefarming is not allowed, you will be auto blocked. Same with editfarming. #No impersonation of a character or a ranked user. You will receive a permanent ban, if you have changed your username. Discuss your block at Community Central. #Seriously, inappropriate avatar is also frowned like in Number 10. To Admins: #Do not promote your friends that haven't contributed on this wiki. #Do not block users just because you dislike them or you are hostile. It will lead to demotion. #Deleting other comics of the user will likely to be demoted and blocked. #Never protect pages from other normal users. #Do not think you are above the rules just because you got promoted. To apologizing users: #Editing is limited. #Do not swear, swearing will be permabanned, and you are ineligible to come back again. #Talk to normal users fairly. #Do not vandalize, vandalism will result in a perma block, and you are ineligible for apology. #Apologizing users are not allowed to join Live Chat. FOR FULL INFORMATION, GO HERE: THIS LINK Featured Articles # The Wild Heart (Part 1) # Josh Mondays: The Work # Josh Monday’s: The Valentine # Ehhh Polls for everyone! Who is your favorite character? Jerry Champ Jim Justin Jake Vortigon Who is the most powerful bureaucrat? ParadoxMC (ParadoxTheDelirium) Necromonium PrimePlaysMCPE NovaMC Honorary Users Honorary users are users that contributed on this wiki at least 200 edits without receiving a warning, chat ban, kicked out from the chat and a block. Once you receive a warning, banned from chat, kicked out from chat or blocked. You are no longer considered an honored user. Here are the top 10 honored users: # PurpleTheUnicorn Thank you for all the honored users! List of Ranked users: Here are the list of ranked users, please respect these users and follow their rules. Consult this staff template to direct yourself one of admins or bureaucrats (Ranked users only). List of Ranked users/Message (You can add a message here): P.S: If you have minor staff rank like discussions moderator or chat moderator, please ask one of our admins to be added below, also give your message to the admin: ParadoxMC (ParadoxTheDelirium): Hello there! I am ParadoxMC, or ParadoxTheDelirium! I am a 13 year old boy that owns this wiki! My old account was disabled by FANDOM when i was 12 years old. But now i am at the exact age. I am the owner of the wiki. Necromonium Greetings fellow undead! My name is Necromonium formerly known as GurneySE. I am a second in command who found this wiki after this wiki was made. Announcements and News: OLD UPDATES: 10/26/18 by Necromonium This wiki is almost having 10 pages! Hooray! Category:Browse Category:Wiki Management Category:Maintenance